The Real Score
by majinga
Summary: They have kept everyone guessing and forgtot the saying: "There are no secrets that can't be revealed". R


**The Real Score**

*

Whenever they've got nothing better to do, Ichigo and the rest resort to playing the guessing game.

The mechanics is easy. One of the players would ask a question and the rest would trade guesses and discuss their reasons. And then, the player who introduced the topic would seek confirmation (any method is acceptable, may it be blackmail, spying or whatever comes to their mind). The game has no definite duration. It could last in one sitting or even a few weeks, depending on the degree of difficulty.

Since Rukia introduced the game, they have uncovered a lot of secrets, the latest one is Ulquiorra and Orihime's forbidden love affair.

Of all the topics they have covered, from Renji's gender preference (they found out that he swings both ways) to Kenpachi's collectibles (like Rukia, he's also a huge Chappy fan), the only question that is left unanswered is: _What is the real relationship between Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san? Why are they close_?" Everytime it becomes their topic, the players are divided into to groups and the game turns into a debate.

The topic never fails to intrigue anybody, even the most apathetic man alive who goes by the name of Byakuya. The store keepers, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu who are supposed to be the closest to them, are also left in the dark. What more for the substitute-shinigami and his human friends and those from Soul Society?

*

One afternoon, a bunch of them were gathered in a room behind Urahara's Store. They were resting there, after running around town and taking down hollows one after the other. Seated around the table having tea were Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Isshida, Orihime, Chad, Toushirou, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika. The store owner was out with Yoruichi attending to more important matters, which is why it was quite safe to play the game and re-open the topic.

Isshida spoke first. "See, I told you guys there's something going on between those two. They probably went out to catch a little afternoon delight." He said, a malicious smile spread across his features.

"I don't think so. Both of them are really busy people. You see, they may no longer be captains but they still work with Gotei 13." Rukia explained, enlightening them regarding the nature of their work and absence.

"Speaking of work, that's another thing." Rangiku piped in. "If they really are intimate, he wouldn't bid her to snoop around for intelligence reports. He wouldn't allow her to do something risky if he truly cared."

Toushirou snorted. "Sounds so much like Ichimaru to me." He commented wryly and then turned serious to give his thoughts regarding the subject. "What if it's really her job? As far as I know, she's the only shinigami who can transform into an animal anytime she wishes."

Orihime seconded him. "Right and what if he couldn't do anything to keep her from going? Yoruichi-san seems to be a very headstrong woman."

Chad shook his head. "He could've at least tried."

"What if they're in some mission and they have to keep their personal lives on a top secret basis, like the ones in M_r. And Mrs. Smith_?" Ikkaku suggested.

"But dude, it's highly improbable for them to be husband and wife." Yumichika told his friend matter-of-factly and asked, " Is he even her type?"

"Hey, who knows?" He answered with a shrug.

"Um... how do you know such stuff?" Ichigo asked them, all eyes were suddenly on the two 11th squad members.

"Keigo's sister brought us to the theaters the other day." The vain shinigami explained. "Mr. Baldy (the nickname earned a fierce growl from the man himself) over here wanted action, the not so pleasant looking girl wanted romance, I on the other hand didn't care just as long as actors weren't hideous looking, so we ended up watching the film."

"okay..."

This time Renji spoke up. " Madarame has a point there, but instead what if they're lovers and they just date around from... " He was suddenly interrupted by a very bitter Rukia. "For goodness' sake Renji! Don't assume that everyone is like you. After two decades you break up with me and then you immediately date my brother!"

"Excuse me! I dated him 6 months after we broke up!"

Yumichika covered his ears and reminded them. "Not everyone is interested in hearing about the nasty details of your personal lives..."

Rukia was about to say something more when Ichigo stopped her by covering her mouth. "Moving on…" he said, trying to get back on track. "You should have seen the way Urahara carries Yoruich-san when she's in her cat form. He's so gentle with her."

"I saw him stroking her head tenderly." Isshida agreed, adjusting his glasses.

Rangiku contradicted them. "Let's say you're right… why would Urahara attach the suffix –san everytime he calls her? Or why don't they use lovey-dovey nicknames for each other?"

Toushirou raised an eyebrow at this and set down his cup before speaking. "Not all couples resort to such idiotic stuff. I doubt respectable people like them would call each other 'honey-bunch' or 'munchkin' in front of others."

"Is that the reason why you still call Karin 'Kurosaki'?" his vice-captain asked with a smug smile.

"Matsumoto!"

"What the fuck? You're in that sort of good terms with my sister?" The substitute shinigami asked, his nostrils flaring.

"Ah...eh…" He waved both hands and shook his head vehemently. It was the first time they've seen the young captain loose his composure.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, Ichigo." Ikkaku said, trying to subdue him. "They're really just friends." He sneaked a look at the terrified captain and winked at him.

"My sister Hisana called her husband 'Byakuya-sama'." Rukia informed them, going back to their subject. "So, the names they use to call each other aren't really important if you're trying to determine their relationship."

"How about when Yoruichi-san is in her cat form, she snuggles close to old man Urahara? Renji proposed. "I mean, you just don't snuggle up and get cozy with anyone."

"But cats always sleep or snuggle on their owner's chest or lap." Yumichika pointed out.

"See that's what I was saying! He probably owns her in some way."

"Yeah… it's like when you're totally smitten with someone; you say that he or she owns your heart or something like that." Orihime explained.

"That's so romatic!" Rangiku gushed. "But no matter how much I would like to believe that theory, it still doesn't make sense at all, especially with those two."

"…" Chad had nothing to say but just nodded in agreement.

"Point taken. How would you explain the time Urahara protected her against Yammy?" Ichigo asked, challenging anybody who can explain what took place back then.

"Ew… is he the huge butt-ugly Espada?" Yumichika asked, wrinkling his nose. The substitute shinigami just nodded in response."

"So that means you saved me from execution because you harbored romantic feelings for me back then?" Rukia asked Ichigo in return, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course not!"

"But you should have seen what happened aster that incident, when she got injured." A boy's voice said from the small crack of the sliding door. Everyone turned to look in its direction and saw Jinta eaves-dropping on them.

"I told you not to butt-in, Jinta-kun." Ururu scolded.

"What are you talking about, kid?" Renji demanded, as the boy pulled the older girl's ear.

"He was worried when Yoruichi-san injured her arms and legs. Urahara-dono took care of her. Am I right, Ururu?"

The girl nodded in agreement. "He personally cooked and prepared all her meals and medicine. And then, he stayed up all night tending to her."

"Um… excuse me, Is Mr. Urahar in here? I have a package for him." A man in uniform inquired as he entered the room where everyone was gathered. He was carrying a brown box.

"I told you not to leave the store!" Tessai's voice boomed from the corridor as he scolded the two young helpers. He went inside the room to take charge. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Urahara isn't here at the moment. Can I just receive the package in his place?"

"I'm afraid you can't sir. The content of this box is highly confidential. How about his wife, then?"

"But he doesn't have a…" Tessai was about to answer when they heard light foot steps drawing nearer.

"Yes? What is it you need?" Yoruichi asked from the door.

"Good afternoon, maam. Are you Mrs. Urahara? There's a package for your husband. If you can just sign a few documents and receive it for him?'

"Oh sure, let me heave them."

"Eh?!?!?!?!?!" They all asked in chorus, unable to believe what they just heard. They stared at each other, then at the gorgeous dark-skinned woman signing a few papers.

*

"Yes?" she looked at them questioningly. She had a hunch what they were about to say or ask.

"You're Mrs. Kisuke Urahara?" Chad asked his eyes wide.

"Since when?" Tessai asked bitterly. He hasn't recovered from the shock yet. And to think the three of them have been friend for more than a decade. How could they hide something that important from him?

"Yup. Eight years ago." She flashed them a radiant smile and fished her necklace from inside her shirt. "Here's the proof." She showed them her necklace which had two rings (one engagement and one wedding ring) for pendants.

"Honey is it already with you?" Kisuke called from the corridor, the sound of wooden sandals drawing nearer.

"Yes luv, I'm in here."

"Oh my! We've got company!" He said, covering his face with a fan upon realizing that their _friends only_ cover was already blown.

"It's alright; they'll find it out sooner or later." She dropped a quick kiss on his lips and handed him the box.

*

Now that everything is crystal clear, Ichigo and the others would have to look for a new topic to dwell on.


End file.
